Question: Ice-cream-o-rama is eager to advertise how many flavors it has. But it really only has three basic flavors: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. However, they can make "new" flavors by taking four scoops of ice cream of those basic flavors and blending them together. Different proportions of the basic flavors give different new flavors.

How many total flavors can Ice-cream-o-rama create by combining four scoops?
(Note that every possible way of combining four scoops counts as a "flavor;" even, for example, chocolate-chocolate-chocolate-chocolate.)
Explanation: We can think of the $3$ basic flavors as $3$ distinguishable boxes, and the $4$ scoops as $4$ indistinguishable balls. For every ball we put in the chocolate box, for instance, we put a scoop of chocolate ice cream in the blending machine. In this way we can correlate each new flavor with an arrangement of balls in boxes. So the number of different new flavors is the number of ways to put the balls into the boxes.

We can solve this as a "sticks and dots'' problem. Consider $4$ indistinguishable balls and $2$ indistinguishable sticks. Arrange them in a line. Fill the boxes by putting all the balls to left of the leftmost stick in the chocolate box, the balls between the two sticks in the vanilla box, and the balls to the right of the rightmost stick in the strawberry box. Each arrangement of sticks and balls corresponds to one way to fill the boxes, and each way to fill the boxes can be represented by these sticks and balls in a line. There are $\binom{6}{2}=\boxed{15}$ ways to pick $2$ spots out of $6$ to place the sticks, so that the balls take up the other $4$ spots, so this is the number of arrangements of sticks and balls, and so is the number of ways to fill the boxes, and so is the number of flavors.